Lips of an Angel
by Abbandon
Summary: You know when you break up with someone and after a while you feel as if you're over them completely? You've got someone new and things are going great... but then one day you get a call. And you realize... those feelings were never really gone...


**Lips of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It sucks but I don't… I have so many ideas. Oh and I don't own _Lips of an Angel. _Hinder owns that… and that's fine.

**Warning: **YAOI! But most of all… HET! Yes… het… and me… and this particular pairing… geez…

**A/N: **Hello, everyone… it's Abbandon again. I know that I haven't up dated **Sinfully Pure** in a long time… but it will be updated before the end of the month, I promise.

Riku sat at his desk, trying desperately to finish his thesis paper. Kairi sat on the bed behind him. She had just taken a shower and was brushing her long red hair. He didn't know why she had felt the need to take a shower at midnight, but maybe it was the fact that they had only finished having sex an hour before. Riku hadn't even bothered to stay in bed to enjoy the afterglow, choosing instead to hastily pull on his clothes and write his paper. Kairi and himself had been together for about six months after his last significant other had broken it off with him. He hadn't exactly been to faithful with them, despite the fact that he deeply cared for them. The phone rang just as he finished another paragraph. Riku picked it up after the second ring, casting a look backwards at Kairi before cautiously saying, "Hello?" into the phone.

"Ri-Riku?" A soft voice said on the other line. It sounded sad and desperate as if the person had been crying for a long time. Riku glanced at the caller ID. He immediately recognized the number, "Unavailable, 412-382-5633."

"Sora?" He replied quickly.

"Yeah."

**Honey, why are you calling me so late**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

**Honey, why are you crying?**

**Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"Sora, why are you calling? It's been seven… eight months? And it's really late… it's past midnight." Riku whispered. There was a strangled laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I know. This doesn't look very good for my whole, 'I never want to see you or speak to you again,' thing." Sora said. "Why are you whispering? I can barely hear you. Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. Sora, are you crying?" Riku urged, concerned.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've heard you cry more than anyone else." Came the reply.

"Yeah, well… still why are you whispering?" Sora asked.

"Kairi's in the next room."

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

"Oh… and how are things going with her?" Sora's reply was as sharp as a well-honed knife. But he was entitled to that.

"Things are… doing pretty good. We moved in together. I'm in college. She has a job in a hostess club, you know how she loves to dance." Riku spoke proudly. He was glad that he and Kairi had made so many accomplishments over the six months they had been together.

"Still driving the car I bought you? And is she still sporting the diamond necklace I bought her for her eighteenth birthday?" Another hurt and sad reply. Riku felt a small pang of hurt deep in his heart. But it was still great to hear from Sora again, after the months of anger and depression. He didn't know what drove him from Sora's warm loving arms into Kairi's but there were days where he really and truly regretted letting him go. He could still remember the look on Sora's face when he caught them together. Riku couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt, since he was the one who did the cheating. Though he did try to imagine how Sora must have felt, finding his best friend and lover in bed with one of his good friends. Riku hadn't expected him to react so badly, thinking that they would be the Three Musketeers forever, each one sharing what the other two had. He was wrong. Sora had honestly and truly loved him and he had betrayed all the trust that Sora had put in him. He never expected Sora to call him. After the break-up, Riku had left at least a hundred messages on the answering machine at Sora's old apartment.

**It's really good to hear your voice **

**Calling my name it sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words just makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But it's hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"Yeah, I still have the car. I'm not gonna give up a Porsche. And yeah, Kairi's still got that necklace. She really treasures that thing. Really, Sora, she never takes it off. It means a lot to her." Sora said something that sounded suspiciously like, "Not enough apparently." But Sora was entitled to those hateful words.

"It's good to know. After all… I would want all that money I spent to go to waste." He sighed and then sniffed.

"Sora, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Riku was really concerned. Sora never cried without a good reason.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice." The younger male replied. "I know that this is silly, but I dreamt of you last night. The same dream that I used to have when we were kids. You know, the one where you are standing in the ocean with your hand held out to me… and no matter how hard I try to reach it, the current against me and pulls me away." The sadness was evident in Sora's voice. Something was really bothering him.

"Yeah… I dreamed of you too." Riku replied quietly. "It's kinda funny, I've been thinking of you a lot lately."

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

**And yes, I've dreamt of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No, I don't think she has a clue**

"Does Seifer know that you're calling me?" Riku asked urgently. It was important that he knew if Seifer was there. The blonde was VERY possessive, a fact that they learned when they went to visit Sora's brother in Twilight Town. "Won't that start a fight between you two? I know how he gets."

"Does Kairi know that it's me?" His ex answered his question with another question. Riku sighed. He knew that Sora would try and dodge the question.

"No, I don't think she has a clue. I'm being really quiet. If she knows its you on the phone, she'll wanna talk to you and I'm sure that you won't appreciate that." Riku answered.

"He… ummm… Seifer, that is… he… uh…" Riku could hear Sora break into a fresh wave of sobs.

"Sora, what did he do to you?" Sora couldn't answer he was crying so hard. Riku just wanted to jump into his car, drive to Twilight Town, find Sora and hold him in his arms, to comfort him. What that bastard done to his Sora? Riku froze at the thought. _HIS_ Sora? Sora wasn't his anymore. He was Seifer's boyfriend, which was his choice. To leave Riku and go to Seifer, although he knew what a bastard the guy was. He could hang up the phone now and wash his hands of the situation. Sora would get the hint and wouldn't call back.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

"He… he…" Sora hiccupped. "He hit me!" Riku gasped. SEIFER had hit Sora? Seifer had HIT Sora? Seifer had hit SORA! No way in hell was he going to get away with that.

"He _hit_ you." He hissed. "Why the hell did he do that!"

"I don't know… I mentioned that I had a dream about you last night and he got mad. He yelled, 'you're MINE' and just hit me across the face. It really hurt." Sora was bawling so hard that it was difficult to understand him.

"Where are you? I'm coming over." Riku said in low, deadly voice.

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Calling my name it sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel **

**Saying those words just makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But it's hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"NO!" Sora cried. "Don't! It's not that big of a deal! I just… just… I wanted to talk to the last person that I felt safe with." Riku quieted at that comment. He was the person who made Sora feel safe? He was the cinnamon haired angel's security? Even after he had hurt him so badly.

"Sora…" Riku trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. Really." The younger boy's voice was slightly warped. "After all, the physical wounds don't even compare to the wounds in my heart." Riku winced; he knew that he deserved that. If Sora screamed that he hated him, that would be okay too, he deserved that as well. You can't break someone's heart and expect them to pretend that it never happened. He hadn't known how long Sora had been standing there that night, watching him and Kairi fuck. After all this time, after all the times he and Kairi had had sex, he could never bring himself to call it "making love."

"Sora… I know that what Kairi and I did hurt you. I know that the scars run deep and you may never forgive us… especially me. But… please let me help you. If he hits you once he'll hit you again."

"No Riku. I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor. I know that what Seifer did was wrong but at least I know his reason for doing it. Jealously, pure and simple. It can make anyone do anything… I just don't understand how two people, seemingly happy with one another… how one can cheat and expect the other to understand. To forgive them… after seeing that person be with someone else, say the things that they once said to them to someone else. Seifer's punch may have hurt… but it only hurt for a few minutes. The pain that I received from you and Kairi will never stop hurting. So what if Seifer hits me again, it will never compare to what I feel inside." Sora went silent after his rant. Riku was at a loss. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to make this better, to heal the wounds that he had inflicted. Seifer would probably come back home, apologize and kiss the pain away. Riku couldn't do that.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"Sora, I wanna make it up to you." Riku whispered. There was a chuckle and a sob from the other line.

"It was so stupid of me to call you. I probably bothered you while you were sleeping or something. I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"NO! No Sora, don't apologize to me! Don't apologize. I don't deserve it!" Riku yelled. Kairi probably heard him by now, but he didn't care. This was so much more important that anything that had to do with her. "Just don't apologize to me."

"Riku… you idiot… geez… I can apologize to anyone I want." Sora's voice sounded cheery but Riku knew better. "I don't know why I did this… I'm just thinking of things that I'd rather not. If I've got problems with Seifer than I should take them up with Seifer… not my cheating ex. I'm such an idiot. I guess… just wanted to feel that safety again."

"Sora… please…" Riku tried again.

"No Riku… I'll go. You get some sleep I won't bother you and Kairi again. I'm glad that you're happy." The cheery voice was almost too much to bear. "I just want to say one last thing… I still love you with all my heart and soul, Riku. I don't want you to forget that." There was a click and then a dial tone. Sora had hung up. Riku considered calling him back but he knew Sora wouldn't answer.

**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**

**But you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"Riku… was that Sora?" Kairi asked from behind him.

"Yeah… it was him."

"What did he want? To yell at you after all this time. He sure is entitled to yell at both of us." The young woman said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"That's not Sora's style… to yell… it hurt so much more inside when he cries and says nothing… like he did that day."

"Maybe it was for the best that it happened."

"Kairi… never say that again… just cause we're happy… doesn't mean anyone else is. Look at how many friends we lost because of this… because of our stupid mistake."

"But Riku… we're in love… aren't we?"

"… No Kairi. We aren't. We're just friends with benefits… after all I still love Sora…"

"I thought so…" Kairi's answer was quiet but full of understanding. She knew that her boyfriend wasn't over Sora, they're love was true… not the mockery of it that they had shared. "Man… Riku, you sure are an idiot. You threw a good thing away."

"I know." Riku replied. "I know." _'Sora… you wonderful idiot. I'll never forget… because I still love you with all my heart and soul. YOU better realize that one day. And call me back." _The phone on the desk rang again. 412-776-3426. Riku smiled. And let the games begin.

**Honey, why are you calling me so late?**

**A/N:** Okay... well? Any good? R&R, pwease!!!


End file.
